Si pudiera compararte con algo
by RavenAkatsuki
Summary: Si pudiera compararte con algo... lo más indicado sería la lluvia. /// ¡Pain! /// No se preocupen chicos, el líder nunca se enterará n.n Fic poético-humorístico XD típico de RavenAkatsuki...


Si pudiera compararte con algo

By.- RavenAkatsuki

¡Buenas, buenas queridos lectores! Aquí aparezco de nuevo, trayéndoles un fic raro XD. Inicia con algo serio, muy romántico, y termina en las mismas locuras de siempre.

Bueno, espero que les guste, y deséenme suerte, ya que estoy en un concurso de dibujo donde el premio son mil dólares! ¡Si! Mil dólares...

Disclaimer.- Los Akatsuki no son míos... pero Kakuzu los está rematando, así que espero poder llevarme alguno.

Si pudiese comparte con algo... lo más indicado sería la lluvia.

¬¬# Es lo único que se me ocurre al oír esas gotas cayendo en mi ventana.

Pero ¿Por qué con la lluvia?

¿Será por ser escandalosa e insoportable?

No, de ti no estoy hablando; sino, de la lluvia.

Realmente no, no sería por eso.

Quizás por ser pura y transparente.

Si, eso sí.

O tal vez porque cada vez que aparece salgo corriendo a esconderme de ella.

O.o Mmm...

O quizás porque por donde pasa, todo queda un desastre.

¡Pom! ¡Auch! que oportuno pedazo de techo... justo cayó en mi cabeza.

ò.ó lo que quise decir fue que, por donde pasa; deja su huella, su esencia.

n.n ¡Si! Eso está mejor.

También podría decirse por el olor a tierra y el polvo que se levanta cuando empieza a...

¡Ploc! Ugh... ahora cae agua de donde cayó el techo. Una gotera más para la colección.

Bueno, en otras palabras, por el agradable aroma del cual se impregna el aire cuando ella hace presencia.

^.^ ¡Perfecto!

u.u# Duh, tendré que mover mi cama y traer un balde. Oh, que flojera; lo haré más tarde.

Sigo ¿Será porque me gusta dormir con lluvia? XP

En otras palabras ¿Será porque me gusta dormir contigo? XD

...

- Pain, despierta , te quedaste dormido anoche

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – pregunto empezando a despertar.

- Que anoche te... ¡¿Qué es esto?! – me pregunta muy alterada alguien a quien reconozco como la lluvia... eh, digo, Konan. ¿Por qué gritará tanto? ¡Plof!

Que bien. Ahora me encuentro en el piso.

Oh, oh. Siento algo frío bajo mi cuerpo.

- ¿TE HICISTE ANOCHE? ¡Haz mojado TODA la cama! ¿Acaso no habías dejado de hacerte "pipí" a los once? ¡Estamos en un hotel, no en casa, wey! – me grita Konan más que irritada.

O.O Me levanto exaltado. Si, es cierto que hay agua por todas partes ¡Pero no es mía!

- ¡Fue la lluvia, Konan, fue la lluvia! – digo desesperado, odio que me culpen sin fundamentos.

- ¿Cuál lluvia, Pain? ¡La última vez que llovió fue hace dos meses!

- O.o Anoche llovió, Konan. No estoy loco – dije haciendo un puchero de manera infantil – Además, aquí en el techo hay una gotera – dije apuntando arriba de la cama.

- Allí no hay nada – dice cruzándose de brazos.

Miro hacia arriba y... si. Era cierto, no había nada - ¡Pero te juro que...!

- ¡Que nada! ¡Te vas a dormir con Bobby como castigo!

-¡Pero aquí no tenemos a Bobby!

- ¡Pues con el perro de la vecina! – Konan me corre a escobazos por toda la habitación ¡Jole! ¡Yo no fui!

- Oigan chicos... ¿No se enojará el líder con todo esto?

- ¡Si! Sasori tiene razón, el líder nos matará ¡Hum!

- No te preocupes, no pasará nada – dice un chico de piel azul mirando hacia el cielo – Jamás lo sabrá...

- Claro, duh. Anoche arreglamos todo lo que TÚ, Deidara, explotaste – dice Itachi recostándose sobre las tejas.

- ¡Lo siento, hum! ¡Pero igualmente el líder se enojará si es que se entera!

- Si es que se entera, claro... – dice Itachi feliz de la vida.

- Ya le dije al líder que estuvieron jugando al carnaval en el techo y que explotaron el techo también, justo en su habitación – aparece un peliblanco con las manos en la cintura, muy enojado.

- Y tendrán que pagar todos los daños con su sueldo – dice Kakuzu, apareciendo al lado de su compañero.

Todos los fulminan con la mirada - ¡Si serán pend...!

- AKATSUKI ¡CON BOBBY!

- Uy...

¡Fin!

XD Me pareció un poco tonto, pero es gracioso, a mis compañeros los hizo reír.

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, y por favor, dejen sus lindos comentarios y tienen derecho a su alfajor con dulce de leche (pasan por mi casa y se los entrego, de veras).

RavenAkatsuki


End file.
